Aventura na Neve NOVO CAPÍTULO
by Clou Deco
Summary: Alunos de todas as casas, juntos na viagem que mudará as suas vidas. Tempo dos Marauders. ATENÇÃO: A história contém Palavras de baixo calão e cenas inapropriadas  Aconselhado para maiores de 12 anos. Tendo alguns capítulos para maior de 16 anos.
1. Apresentação

_**Aventura na Neve**_

_**Por Laude Evans Potter**_

A história contém muitos personagens, então para não ficar muito confuso, segue abaixo uma discrição de cada personagem.

**Casal principal**: James/Lily

_**A história não vai ser só voltada para eles**_

A princípio a fic é só a viagem, mas talvez faça a continuação, a volta a Hogwarts, mas tudo depende de como correr esta fic.

**Traduções: **Mantendo os nomes originais, e alguns termos da tradução de Portugal (Alguma dúvida, só perguntar).

**Língua: **Português de Portugal

**Informações básicas dos Personagens: **

_**Gryffindor**_

- James Potter – Pertence ao grupo The Marauders. É muito popular na escola. É excelente a Transfigurações. O seu apelido é Prongs. É animago ilegal, e a sua forma é um Cervo. É Chaser dos Gryffindor e também o capitão, e é Delegado dos Alunos (que é equivalente a Monitor-Chefe)

- Sirius Black – Pertence ao grupo The Marauders. É o rapaz mais popular da escola. Namora Elizabette Barken. É Beater dos Gryffindor. Apelido Padfoot. Assim como James é animago, transformando-se em um grande cão preto

- Remus Lupin – Pertence ao grupo The Marauders. É Lobisomem. O seu apelido é Moony. É um bom aluno a Defesa Contra as Artes Negras. É prefeito dos Gryffindor.

- Lily Evans – É delegada dos Alunos. É filha de pais Muggles. As suas melhores amigas são Alice e Marlene. Tem como inimiga Cristin. É uma das melhores alunas da escola, e também muito popular, graças às discussões diárias que tinha com James Potter, o rapaz que insiste para sair com ela já há três anos.

- Marlene McKinnon – Puro-sangue, de família rica, é constantemente o centro das atenções para muitos. Os intensos olhos azuis mexem com muitos, por isso é uma das raparigas com mais pretendentes. Boa aluna, mas muito distraída.

- Alice Foster – Tímida, corajosa e lutadora. Anda sempre com as amigas, Lily e Marlene, e coloca sempre a amizade ao de cima. Não desiste daquilo que deseja, e não deixa que ninguém a passe por cima.

- Frank Longbotton – Keeper dos Gryffindor. Gosta da Alice, mas tem medo de se declarar, pois acha que ela não sente o mesmo, então não quer magoar-se. Bom aluno e determinado.

- Elizabette Barken – Melhor amiga de Cristin. Amiga e simpática. Namora o rapaz mais popular da escola, e por isso muitas raparigas odeiam-na. Mas não se pode dizer que está feliz com aquela situação.

- Cristin Forge – A rapariga mais popular da Gryffindor, que adora qualquer festa. É rica e de uma família puro-sangue, vive nos EUA, mas prefere estudar no Reino Unido. Não é uma brilhante aluna, pois não liga muito para os estudos, por ser rica e por ter a certeza que vai casar com um homem ainda mais rico. Detesta a Lily e a Rose dos Slyrtherin.

- Steve Stone – Mulherengo, mas discreto. Adora qualquer rabo de saia. É apaixonado por Lily Evans. É Chaser nos Gryffindor, e anda sempre a disputar a posse da quaffle com James Potter. Irmão gémeo de Matt.

- Matt Stone – É carinhoso e atencioso, e não gosta de ser o centro das atenções, como o irmão. É apaixonado por Marlene, mas sente que ela não está bem na dele, mas ele é lutador e vai sempre à luta.

- Grace Lovering – A menina de ouro dos Gryffindor. Admirada e protegida pela população masculina. Tudo porque, para alem de ser bonita, é seeker dos Gryffindor, o que fez com que ficasse conhecida. Chama sempre a atenção mesmo não querendo, muito requisitada, mas poucos conseguem mexer no seu coração. A maior parte das raparigas não gosta dela, pois os rapazes só têm olhos para ela, talvez por isso não tenha muitas amigas.

- George Kellem – Bonito e atraente, atrai sempre muitas raparigas, mas não gosta de magoa-las, por isso não sai com muitas. Namora Krupa à dois meses. Mas apesar disso, não consegue deixar de se sentir atraído por outra pessoa.

- Krupa Guthrie – Filha de pai feiticeiro e mãe muggle, sente um bocado de descriminação por parte de certas pessoas. Namora com George, e vê nele o seu futuro marido. A sua melhor amiga é Tee Hardin.

_**Ravenclaw**_

- Katie West – Melhor amiga de Grace e Hassena. É Beater dos Ravenclaw. É muito conhecida nos Ravenclaw, mas fora disso escondesse, e não deixa que os outros vejam a bela que existe dentro dela. Afasta muitos rapazes dela, tendo tido só um namorado, no seu 5º ano, depois disso desistiu de amar.

- Haseena Hord – Bonita e atraente por natureza. É difícil de ser conquistada, mas não impossível, ela própria gosta de ter as suas escapadinhas. Adora o seu melhor amigo, Scott, e sabe que não consegue viver sem ele, pois é a força e a coragem dela. Uma das melhores alunas da escola, e muito inteligente.

- Scott Bones – Melhor amigo da Haseena, desde 1º ano, é ele que sempre teve ao seu lado. Bonito, atrai muitas raparigas, e como não é de ferro, envolve-se com muitas delas. Bom aluno, dá aulas de Feitiços aos que necessitam. É Prefeito dos Ravenclaw.

- Tom Rcail – Namora com Sarah à um ano, mas muitas das vezes acaba por ter as atenções para outros lados. Preexistente, não desiste das coisas facilmente. E quando quer, faz tudo para ter, não se importando se magoa alguém ou não.

- Sarah Johnson – Insegura e inteligente. Não confia muito nas suas qualidades. Tem medo de perder o Tom, pois sabe que não é tão bonita, nem tem um corpo com as outras e dão em cima dele. Então faz de tudo para assegura-lo o mais tempo possível.

- Tee Hardin – Melhor amiga de Krupa. Muito revoltada, por ser negra. Pois a maior parte das pessoas à sua volta só são brancas. Não se abre aos rapazes pois pensa sempre que eles vão a dispensar por ser negra, por isso não teve nenhum namora. Mas as coisas mudam quando alguém aproxima-se dela.

_**Slytherin**_

- Severus Snape – Não tem muitos amigos, isolasse e não deixa ninguém entrar no seu mundo. É gozado pelos Marauders e pelos outros alunos. Achasse frio e que ninguém gosta dele. Mas suprende-se quando Catherine se aproxima.

- Lucius Malfoy – Noivo da Narcissa, e tem como amante a melhor amiga da namorada, Lianne. É ambicioso, cobarde, e faz tudo para ter poder.

- Narcissa Black – Prima de Sirius. Noiva do Lucius. E Melhor amiga de Lianne. Ingénua e ambiciosa. Proveniente de uma das famílias mais poderosas do mundo da magia.

- Lianne Bourne – Melhor amiga de Narcissa, trai a sua confiança e amizade, pois é amante de Lucius.

- Will Brown – Misterioso e reservado. Seeker dos Slytherin. É bonito, o que faz com que algumas raparigas de Slytherin estejam caídas por ele. Mas ele não liga para nenhuma delas. É perseguido por Rose, e não o larga.

- Rose Zeller - Pertence ao grupo das Slytherin'Stars. É a mais popular dos Slytherin e um das mais populares da escola. Posto que disputa com Cristin dos Gryffindor. O Will para ela é um desafio, e o facto de ele não lhe ligar, fez com que ele fosse o único que interessa para ela.

- Sophie White - Pertence ao grupo das Slytherin'Stars. Emita a Rose em tudo e é a melhor amiga dela. Adora fazer apostas. É muito interesseira.

- Adelaide West – Pertence ao grupo das Slytherin'Stars. Melhor amiga de Laura.

- Laura McKarner – Pertence ao grupo das Slytherin'Stars. Gosta do Ravenclaw Scott, e vai fazer de tudo para o ter.

- Catherine Wooder – Pertence ao grupo das Slytherin'Stars. Entra numa aposta com Sophie, e vai tentar conquistar o solitário e frio Snape.

_**Hufflepuff**_

- Karen Crawford e Júlia Lutz - São as melhores amigas. Karen gosta de Amos, mas está a ficar impaciente por ele não avançar.

- Clarissa Wood – Melhor amiga de Kimberly. Não gosta muito do Amos, mas não pode negar que ele mexe com ela. É Keeper dos Hufflepuff.

- Amos Diggory – O menino bonito dos Hufflepuff. Sempre quis ficar com Karen, mas Clarissa mexe com ele. É o capitão da equipa de Quidditch, jogando como beater.

- Sam Herr – Melhor amigo do Amos e da Kimberly. E gosta dela. Mas anda no chove mas não molha.

- Kimberly Abroms – Melhor amiga de Clarissa e Sam. E gosta dele, mas acha que ele não gosta.

**ATENÇÃO**: Aconselho a verem o _**vídeo**_ que está no meu "profile". Assim ficam a saber quais as características físicas de cada um. Pois não vou colocar na história, a de todos.

**Estreia em breve**


	2. Preparativos

**_ATENÇÃO: Aconselho a verem o vídeo que está no meu "profile", antes de ler._**

_**Paola Lovegood - **Eu sei que são muitos, mas com o tempo a gente habitua. Além disso, alguns personagens têm papeis pequeninos_.

**_Capítulo 1 – Preparativos_**

O dia já tinha nascido. Estava precisamente a meio. O céu estava nublado, e nem se via um único raio de sol. Tinha começado a nevar, e os corredores de Hogwarts estavam completamente silenciosos, nas salas de aula só ouvia-se a voz do professor. Uma normal tarde de quinta-feira… Normal para uns, diferente para outros. Pois, para os alunos do sétimo ano era diferente. E se por um lado os corredores estavam silenciosos, os dormitórios dos alunos do sétimo ano estavam ao rubro, principalmente os da torre de Gryffindor.

- Oh, Merlim! Alguém viu as minhas botas? – perguntou um rapaz pequeno, de cabelo e olhos castanhos, mas muito bonito. – Não as vejo em lado nenhum.

- Não. – disse um outro rapaz, este muito alto, com uns lindos olhos azuis, que deixava qualquer uma doida, e com um lindo cabelo extremamente negro, onde a franja lhe caia pelos olhos. O seu nome é Sirius Black.

- Matt, de que cor são as tuas botas? – perguntou Remus Lupin, um outro rapaz alto, olhos e cabelo castanho, o tipo de rapaz adorável. – É que eu tenho aqui umas a mais. – completou.

- São azuis escuras – disse virando-se.

- Ah! Então toma, devem ser estas.

- Sim, são essas. Obrigado – disse, virando-se, e ficando de costas para Remus e os resto dos marotos.

- Só gostava… – Começou Remus, virando-se para os maroto. - …de saber como é que aquelas botas vieram parar ao pé das minhas coisas… – concluiu ele, parando de fazer o que estava a começar a fazer, para olha para dois marotos, que naquela altura já mostravam sorrisos cúmplices, um deles era Sirius Black e o outro, um rapaz alto (não tanto como o Sirius), cabelo castanho muito desalinhado, e com um olhos lindos, castanho-esverdiados, usava óculos e tinha um corpo bem definido, assim como Sirius. James Potter, o seu nome. – Tinha de ser – e agora foi a vez de Remus sorrir, com aquele típico sorriso maroto.

De repente, a porta do dormitório abri-o, e por ela passou outro rapaz, com uma expressam aflita. Este é o Steve Stone, irmão gémeo de Matt Stone. Mas de gémeos não têm nada. O Steve é alto, loiro e de olhos cor de mel. Ambos são bonitos, mas o Steve tem mais charme e um corpo definido, tudo graças ao Quidditch, onde é chaser.

- Vocês já fizeram as malas? – perguntou ele.

- Já estão quase prontas – disse calmamente Frank Longbotton. Um rapaz nem alto nem baixo, magro e cabelo e olhos castanhos.

- Mas porque essa aflição toda? – perguntou Remus.

- Ainda não fiz nada! Acham que ainda tenho tempo? – perguntou o Steve.

- Se começares agora… - começou Sirius.

- Tens – concluiu Matt.

- Então vou despachar-me – e dizendo isso, foi arrumar as suas coisas.

- Já agora, onde estavas? – perguntou Matt.

- Bem, sabem a Haseena, Ravenclaw – diz com um sorriso ao estilo maroto.

- Não acredito! A Hord? Ela é uma das mais difíceis!

- Pois, é meu irmão. Elas não registem.

- Mas e a Evans? – Perguntou muito baixo, para os outros companheiros de quarto não ouvirem.

- A Lils é diferente das outras. E de qualquer forma, eu não vou parar de sair com as outras, só porque gosto dela. Quando eu ficar com ela, aí é diferente.

A um canto do dormitório, estavam os marotos a arrumar as coisas, quando James virando-se para Peter, pergunta-lhe:

- O que é que tens Wormtail?

- Anh? Ah! – começou ele, olhando para os seus amigos, neste momento eles estavam quietos à espera da resposta. – Estou só um bocado triste.

- Isso já se viu – disse Sirius. – Mas porquê?

- Pensei que era lógico – e deixou sair um suspiro, os outros olharam-se, com pena.

- Pois, mas não é o fim do mundo – disse Sirius tentando anima-lo, em vão.

- Mas eu não vou, vou perder tudo!

- Mas depois a gente conta-te tudo. Não fiques assim – disse Sirius, e Peter deixou sair mais um suspiro triste. – Tu, é que escolhes-te.

- Sirius! – Advertiu Remus. – Não sejas tão sensível.

- Deixa estar Moony, eu já estou habituado. Vou comer.

- Mas o jantar é daqui a duas horas. – disse James, mas Peter já tinha saído. – Este não tem jeito.

- SIRIUS!

- O que foi Remus?

- Porquê que disseste aquilo?

- Mas é a verdade. Ele é que escolheu ir passar as férias a casa e não ir à viagem.

- Mas o que querias que ele fizesse?

- Eu? Nada!

- Tu sabes que a mãe dele obrigou-o a ir para casa.

- Olha, eu não ia!

- Mas isso és tu! O Peter faz tudo o que lhe mandam.

- Olhem, podemos parar – disse James levantando-se. – Vamos acabar logo isto, e encerrar o assunto.

- Sim general! – disse Sirius, fazendo continência. E gargalhadas suaram pelo dormitório masculino.

Entretanto no dormitório feminino…

- Ai! Liza ajuda-me. Não encontro o meu estojo de maquilhagem, e eu não posso ir viajar sem maquilhagem.

- Acalma-te Cris, assim ainda ficas com rugas. – disse uma jovem muito bela, o cabelo castanho claro e uns olhos azuis. Esta é Elizabette Barken, melhor amiga de Cristin Forge, esta uma rapariga loira, com olhos castanhos e uma altura média, e um corpo de fazer inveja.

- Como é que eu consigo acalmar-me. Diz-me!

- Não é o fim do mundo, é só um estojo…

- Como é só um estojo, é o meu estojo de maquilhagem, e não vivo sem ele, e a viagem é já amanhã, não dá tempo de comprar outro…

- Por favor! Forge, para quê este _escândalo_? Toma o teu estojo, estava na casa de banho. – disse Lily Evans atirando o estojo para cima da cama de Cristin. Lily, uma jovem muito bonita, olhos verde e ruiva.

- Evans, _obrigada!_ Mas se quiseres eu agora posso emprestar-te o estojo, para ver se ficas bonita.

- Sabes Forge, eu ao contrário de ti, não preciso de maquilhagem para ficar bonita, pois eu sou.

- Tu? Bonita! És tão linda que nem namorado tens.

- Pelo menos não sou como tu.

- O que tem eu?

- Ora, pensava que eras inteligente, mas enganei-me. Afinal, nem sabes ver como és.

- Como assim?

- Usas sempre maquilhagem, que quando consegues alguém, ele deixa-te logo quando vê-te sem ela. Pois és _horrível_.

- Ora, sua…

- PAREM! Comportem-se como pessoas civilizadas – explodiu Elizabette

- Tens razão Elizabette. Desculpa-me, é que eu passo-me com esta aqui – disse Lily.

- Esta aqui! Olha lá como é que falas – disse uma Cristin em chamas. – E ouve bem o que eu vou dizer-te. Ainda vais engolir tudo aquilo que disseste.

- Estou a morrer de medo.

- É bom que estejas. Liza, eu já acabei. Vamos descer!

- É, eu também já acabei. Vamos… – disse Elizabette saindo logo a seguir de Cristin.

Lily tinha acabado de colocar na sua mala a última coisa, a mala estava feita.  
Agora só faltava ir jantar e dormir. E ficou uns minutos deitada a pensar na grande viagem, ela nunca tinha esquiado, e estava com medo de cair, mal tentasse. É a viagem ia ser divertida. Mas naquele momento veio-lhe à cabeça um certo rapaz, _Potter_, como ele tinha que estar todo o momento na sua cabeça e na sua vida. Lembrou-se que ele também ia, para a infelicidade dela. Agora é que a sua viagem seria a pior, com aquele insuportável. Mas foi desviada dos seus pensamento, pelo barulho da porta a abrir-se, e dela passam duas raparigas da sua idade, Alice Foster e Marlene Mckinnon, ambas lindas. Alice, uma rapariga de cabelo e olhos castanhos, altura média e magra. Marlene, cabelos castanho escuro e olhos azuis. Era uma das raparigas mais cobiçadas de Hogwarts, em certa parte, por causa da carinha de boneca.

- Olá Lily. – disse Alice.

- O que passou-se aqui? A Windybottom acabou de passar por nós com uma cara…

- Nós tivemos uma pequena discussão.

- Qual foi a causa desta vez? Daquela, já espero tudo!

- Um estojo de maquilhagem, ela é uma completa louca, fez um escândalo por um estojozinho.

- Mas conta tudo, quero saber tudo – disse Alice.

- Ok. Foi assim… – e começou a contar toda a discussão.

- Mas ela é mesmo estúpida – disse Alice, quando Lily tinha acabado de contar tudo.

- Estúpida é pouco, ela é uma vaca, como a sua amiguinha, _Elizabette_. – disse Marlene. – Então essa última…

- Ei! A Elizabette até é fixe – Defendeu Lily. – Ela não é uma vaca, a Forge é que é!

- Pois é Lily, mas aqui a nossa amiga não gosta dela por outro motivo - começou Alice.

- Por momentos tinha-me esquecido. A menina Lene não gosta da menina Liza, porque ela está _namorando_ o menino Sisi.

- Ai! Calem-se as duas. Não é nada disso. Ele pode namorar com quem quiser, isso não me interessa. E eu não gosto dele! – finalizou Lene.

- Está bem, nós acreditamos – disse Lily.

- Mas eu não gosto!

- Tu não gostares dele é igual à Lily dizer que não gosta do Potter – provocou Alice.

- Ei! Eu não gosto do Potter!

- E muito menos eu gosto do Sirius.

- Tudo bem. Vocês acreditam nisso, que eu também acredito.

- Parou! Vocês as duas já têm as malas feitas? – perguntou Lily, para acabar com aquele assunto.

- Já!

- Óptimo, assim podemos descer – disse a ruiva.

- Vamos, que já estou com fome – disse Lene. – E só de pensar que já estamos em Dezembro…

-É, daqui a alguns meses vamos estar a despedirmo-nos – disse Alice.

- Sim, tudo isso é verdade, mas ainda falta muitos meses e uma viagem de finalistas.

- Nós sabemos… – disse Lene com um sorriso no rosto, descendo o último degrau da escada.

- Olhem quem estão ali… – disse Alice, e o sorriso de Lene e Lily, que também estava sorrindo, murcharam.

**N/a: "Recomeçando das cinzas" – 1º capítulo, pretendo actualizar o mais rápido possível. **

**Obrigada por ter lido tudo, se gostou, não custa nada mandar review. Assim do tipo "Tá bonitina, continua.", isto chega…**

**Windybottom - Trocadilho fonético entre o nome próprio e a expressão inglesa que significa "Tenho um traseiro ventoso".**

**Fixe – Tradução Br: legal **

**Até breve**


	3. Um pequeno detalhe

_**Larya-e-Phallan -** Realmente quase todas são de autoras brasileiras. Quanto à descrição do James, não é erro não. O James realmente foi chaser, e não seeker. A própria JK confirmou. Só que no filme colocaram que ele tinha sido seeker, por causa do Harry também o ser, só para dizer que o Harry tinha o mesmo atento que o James. _

_**Sophia P. Black - **Obrigada! Espero que gostes deste, apesar de não tar nada de especial. O próximo é melhor...  
_

_**Capítulo 2 – Um pequeno detalhe**_

Ao chegarem à sala comum, deram de caras com os Marotos, sentados nas poltronas em frente da lareira, acompanhados por Frank, Elizabette, que estava ao colo de Sirius e Cristin que estava sentada no sofá, quase em cima de James, a conversar com ela.

Alice já ia começar a andar, mas Lily segurou o seu braço.

- O que foi?

- Nada, só acho que devíamos ir para o salão principal – disse a ruiva, que já tinha largado o braço da amiga.

- Vocês sabem… Eu queria ir para lá… - disse Alice, fazendo uma cara de quem está a implorar… (Vocês perceberam?!)

- Vai... – disse Lene, com um sorriso nos lábios. – Que eu e a Lily vamos para outro lado.

- Aí vão! E para onde?

- Para o lado do Matt e do Steve.

- Aí vamos? – perguntou Lily, um bocado confusa.

- Vamos… – disse Lene, com uma cara de que aquilo era óbvio. – Se o Sirius quer estar ali agarrado com aquela coisa, eu também posso estar agarrada a alguém.

- Ah! Tinha de ser, a Lene está com ciúmes do Sirius – disse Alice, começando a rir da cara da amiga. – Tu nunca aceitas-te que o Sirius tenha, de um momento para o outro, parado de andar atrás de ti.

- Ciúmes! Nem pensar, e foi um grande alívio, ele ter parado de atirar-se a mim.

- Sim, sim – ironizou Alice. – Vocês as duas são mesmo iguais.

- Eu igual a ela! Nem pensar, eu sou muito melhor! – disse Marlene, com ar de superior.

- E até é modesta! – Ironizou Lily.

- Sabem, enganei-me. A Marlene é igual ao Sirius!

- Ei, eu não sou…

- Tens razão. O Sirius ainda consegue ser melhor que tu…

- Ei! Melhor do que eu, não! Menor, sim!

- Ok, mas venham lá comigo! – Recomeçou Alice.

- Chata! Já disse que não!

- E porque não querem ir?

- A companhia não é das melhores – respondeu Lily, no que Marlene também concordou.

- Tudo bem, eu já percebi tudo.

- Mas não à nada para perceber. Eu simplesmente não quero estar na companhia deles – disse Lily.

- _Deles_?

- Até já Alice – disse Marlene. Alice meia envergonhada, lá foi andando para o lado a lareira, e elas dirigiam-se para as mesas.

- Podemos? – Perguntou Marlene, já sentando-se ao lado do Matt.

- Claro, Marlene – disse Matt, sorrindo como nunca.

- Podes sentar-te Lils – disse Steve, também com um sorriso lindo, um sorriso que fez Lily lembrar-se de um outro sorriso, mas ao perceber-se de quem era o dono desse sorriso, sentou-se e começou a falar com o Steve. Do outro lado da mesa Lene e Matt estavam numa conversa animada.

Entretanto, ao pé da lareira…

- Olá! Posso juntar-me a vocês? – perguntou Alice, um bocado envergonhada, por estar sozinha.

- Claro, senta-te aqui – disse Frank, oferecendo o lugar ao seu lado. – Isto é, se quiseres – disse, ficando levemente rosado. Ela sorriu e sentou-se.

- Claro que quero! – Exclamou, olhando para ele, e também corou levemente, o que fez ele sorrir ainda mais.

- Alice, onde estão a Lily e a Marlene? – perguntou Remus, nesse momento Sirius ficou quieto, à espera da resposta.

- Estão com aqueles parvos ali – disse um James mal-humorado. Ele tinha observado a _sua ruivinha_ desde que ela desceu as escadas, e tinha uma vontade de chegar lá, e de partir a cara do Steve, quem ele pensava que era para estar a falar a menos de cinco metros da Lily. Mas não fez nada, pois se fizesse ai é que Lily não olharia mais para a sua cara. Assim que James falou, Sirius instantaneamente olhou para ela, estava linda, mas estava muito contente, cheia de sorrisos para o outro, e ele cada vez estava mais próximo dela. O que ele mais queria era empurrar aquela amostra de homem para bem longe dela. Mas teve que conter-se, afinal ele estava namorando.

- Nós somos muito melhor que eles, e elas vão logo para o lado deles! – Resmungou Sirius, todo chateado.

- Então, qual é o problema de elas estarem a falar com os seus amigos? – Provocou Remus.

- Nenhum, mas o problema é que eles não querem ser só amigos – disse James.

- E qual é o problema de eles não quererem ser só amigos, não é só eles que decidem se são mais alguma coisa, e quando dois não querem…

- Ok! - disse James, com cara de que queria matar alguém.

- Mas Jamezito, estás com ciúmes? – Perguntou Cristin.

- Ciúmes! Eu lá tenho ciúmes. E não me chames Jamezito.

- Desculpa, não queria que ficasses assim – começou a loira. – Mas não percebo porque essa repentina irritação .

- Não percebes! Então é porque ainda és mais burra do que eu pensei – disse Sirius.

- Sirius! – exclamou Liza, e mandou-lhe um olhar reprovador.

- Estúpido! – cuspiu Cristin, e deu um beijo na cara do James. – Adeus… Espero verte com melhor cara.

- JÁ VAIS TARDE! – Gritou Sirius.

- ESTÚPIDO, NEM SEI COMO É QUE A LIZA ATURA-TE!

- EU É QUE NÃO SEI COMO É QUE ELA ATURA-TE, FORGE.

- VAI À MERDA BLACK – berrou ela.

- ADEUS FORGE, TAMBEM AMO-TE – gritou Sirius, quando ela já estava a sair pelo buraco, com vontade de matar a primeira pessoa que lhe aparecesse à frente.

Lily via aquela cena com um sorriso radiante, pelo menos sabia que não era só ela e as amigas que não gostavam ela, pelos vistos o Sirius também não gostava.

- Que barraco! – disse Matt.

- É verdade, mas ela mereceu, é mesmo uma estúpida – disse Marlene.

- Lá nisso tenho que concordar.

- Não sei como o James consegue atura-la, sinceramente – começou Steve. – Ela até tem um corpinho, e tal, mas é muito manhosa e chata.

- Corpinho e tal, Steve? – Disse Marlene com um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Então Lene, temos que concordar que ela ter um bom corpo. Eu não sou cego, e tu tens de concordar comigo…

- Tudo bem, ela tem – disse a contra gosto.

- Vês... Até tu concordas comigo!

- Ah! Cala-te!

- Bem, pessoal… – começou Matt. – Está quase na hora do jantar…

- Sim, vamos? – perguntou Steve, levantando-se e estendendo a mão a Lily, para ajuda-la a levantar-se, acto que ela aceitou, e até achou uma certa piada.

- Vamos – disse Lene, dirigindo-se para a saída, passando pelo local onde os marotos conversavam alegremente, menos James, que ficou o tempo todo olhando para Lily. Ao passar, Marlene olhou para Sirius que ao vê-la, beijou Liza, o que fez com que Marlene segura-se no braço de Matt. Lily não conseguiu evitar, e olhou para James, ele estava a mira-la, fazendo com que os seus olhos cruzassem-se, ficando assim por uns dois segundos, pois Steve disse-lhe qualquer coisa, o que fez com que desviasse.

- Vamos indo também – disse James, assim que eles saíram, levantando-se e dirigiu-se para a saída. Não interessava a respostas dos outros, o seu único objectivo era olhá-la de perto, para ver se não acontecia nada.

Sirius, mal ouviu o que James disse, levantou-se logo a seguir, fazendo com que o seguissem.

Chegaram todos ao mesmo tempo, e o salão ainda estava vazio, poucas pessoas estavam lá, e uma delas era Cristin.

Marlene, Lily e os irmãos sentaram-se no meio da mesa. Lily estava sentada à frente de Marlene, que estava ao lado de Matt, e ao seu lado tinha Steve.

James entrou e vi-os sentados juntos, como quem não quer a coisa, dirigiu-se para aquele local da mesa, sendo seguido do resto do grupo. Naquele momento, o salão estava já a ficar composto. James não iria perder aquilo, e sentou-se ao lado de Lily, mas ela não notou, pois estava empolgada na sua conversa.

- Podes-me passar a salada? – ouviu aquela voz, que ela já conhecia tão bem, e não conteve um arrepio quando ele repetiu ao pé da sua orelha. Não podia acreditar, o que ele estava a fazer ao seu lado, aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo, o seu jantar tinha ido pelo ralo abaixo.

- O que estás a fazer? – Foi a única coisa que saiu da sua boca, enquanto virava-se completamente para ele.

- A jantar – disse simplesmente, com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Deixa de ser infantil – ela estava a começar a ficar irritada, e ele vendo isso, sorrio ainda mais.

- Eu é que sou infantil? Só respondi à tua pergunta.

- Eu sei perfeitamente que estás aqui para jantar – aquilo não estava a acontecer, outra discussão, era a ultima coisa que queria. – Mas porquê que tinha que ser aqui, ao meu lado? Tantos lugares, tinha que ser justo aqui, porquê? Eu já estou farta disto, será que não poderias deixar-me em paz enquanto janto?

Ele ficou espantado, aquilo era a ultima coisa que ele imaginava que ela iria dizer. E ficou ainda mais espantado, pois ela disse de uma forma cansada, e não de raiva. Será que ela estava mesmo farta dele?

- Pois bem, deixo-te em paz – dizendo isso troca de lugar com Remus, e começa a comer tranquilamente. Ela ficou espantava, não era suposto acontecer aquilo, ela não estava a conseguir acreditar que ele tinha desistido tão rápido assim. Bem, talvez agora conseguisse ter uma viagem tranquila.

- Hum, Hum… - silêncio, os alunos olharam todos para o director, que estava em pé, no meio da mesa dos professores. – Agora que tenho a vossa atenção, queria dar uma informação. Bem, todos sabem que este ano organizamos uma viagem de finalistas, pela primeira vez na história, e também para inovar um bocado.

"Bem, mais isto, todos vocês já sabem. E o que eu queria dizer é um bocado chato para quem não vai, mas como eu amanhã não vou ter a possibilidade de estar com vocês, decidi dar agora as informações. A viagem tem como destino o Canadá, uma semana numa montanha cheia de neve, sem professores, mas para manter a ordem, vocês vão ter que obedecer aos chefes de Turma. A partida da escola é às seis da manhã, e o pequeno-almoço será servido no comboio. Só é permitido fazer magia dentro do hotel, sendo proibida esta fora do estabelecimento. Para acabar… Eu e os outros professores estivemos a falar de como seria a divisão dos quartos, e tivemos uma ideia, que foi aceite por quase todos. Os quartos são de duas camas individuais, por isso duas pessoas por quarto."

- Era isso? É que sinceramente, acho que todos já calculávamos isso – disse Sirius em voz alta.

- Não senhor Black. Nós tivemos uma ideia muito interessante, que vai fazer com que pessoas convivem com outras, que antes eram ignoradas. Ninguém escolhe com quem fica a fazer dupla, a escolha vai ser aleatória, o vosso companheiro pode ser qualquer um. E não aceitam-se trocas. E no momento em que receberem a chave, automaticamente, é lançado um feitiço no quarto, onde a pessoa e o companheiro são as únicas pessoas que podem entrar no quarto. E os namorados podem começar a rezar para calharem junto – sorrio para a plateia, recebendo sorrisos com resposta. E para não dar confusão, dividimos os pisos do hotel por quatro, que corresponde a cada casa, nesses pisos estarão os quartos que são pertencentes aos alunos da casa em questão. Boa noite.

Os alunos começaram a sair, muitos directos para os seus dormitórios, pois teriam que acordar cedo no dia seguinte.

**Nota: Obrigada por ler. O próximo não demora muito. E já aviso, vão começar a aparecer outras personagens e mais acção. **

**Até breve!**


	4. Uma noite muito agitada

_**ATENÇÃO: Contém cenas mais **__**íntimas**__** entre os personagens. Se é que me fiz entender. Quem não gosta disso, ou não leia **__(assim perde este lindo capítulo xD)__** ou passe essa parte. **__(Devo dizer que gosto especialmente deste capítulo.)_

_**Boa leitura **_

_**Capítulo 3 – Uma noite muito agitada**_

A escuridão da noite já reinava quando os alunos saíram do salão principal. A noite fria, o céu escuro, carregado de nuvens, e um frio cortante, deveria estar uns zero graus. Lily apercebeu-se disso quando saiu do aconchegante e quente salão principal e deparou-se com os frios corredores de Hogwarts. Com um gesto rápido, colocou os seus braços à volta do seu corpo, tentando aquecer-se.

- Está realmente muito frio – disse uma voz masculina que ela já conhecia bem.

- Ah, sim, realmente uma noite muito fria.

- Não falta muito para nevar…

- É, como o céu está.

- Lils?

- Sim…

- Que conversa mais parva – e começa a rir.

- Podes quer – rindo também.

- Hoje estás muito bonita.

- Oh, Ste… Ai! – Exclamou ela, quando esbarrou em alguém. – Potter! O que estás a fazer parado no meio do caminho?

- Se estivesses mais atenta ao que se passa à tua volta, saberias – disse James, e ela desviou o olhar dele e olhou à sua volta. Deparando-se com um aglomerado de alunos parados em frente ao quadro da Dama Gorda.

- O que está a acontecer aqui?

- A senha foi mudada, e ninguém sabe a nova senha.

- Merda! Foi eu que esqueci-me de avisar aos outros – disse muito aflita. - Desculpem, deixem passar.

- Ei! Foi ela que mudou a senha! – Exclamou uma menina do terceiro ano.

- Evans, onde é que tinhas a cabeça para mudar a senha e não informares ninguém – disse Cristin. – Nem sei como é que foste eleita para Delegada.

- Cala-te! – disse Lily irritada. – Desculpem-me! Foi eu que mudei a senha por causa das últimas visitas que a sala comum tem recebido e tudo porque uma menina disse a senha às suas amigas – Lily olhou feio para uma rapariga do sexto ano, que tinha dado a senha da sala, para a amiga entrar na torre e fazer uma visitinha nocturna a um certo maroto. - Assim já não haverá visitas ao quarto dos rapazes do sétimo ano. A nova senha é "Beijos gelados" – finalizou Lily, e o retrato abriu-se dando passagem aos alunos cansados.

- LILY! – Lily ouviu a amiga chamá-la do fundo das escadas.

- O que foi Lene?

- Não é nada, não precisas de estar com esse mal humor, eu só queria ter companhia.

- Mas tu tinhas companhia, onde está o Sirius?

- A gente veio o caminho a falar, mas fartei-me dele. Acreditas que o Sirius passou o caminho todo a chatear-me a cabeça, em como o namoro dele está óptimo, e que a Elizabette é maravilhosa, e que eles estão cada vez mais apaixonado! Tenha paciência!

Lily não aguentou e começou a rir exageradamente. Marlene completamente indignada, pergunta o que ela tem.

- Desculpa, mas não consigo parar de rir… É completamente improvável…

- Evans – alguém a interrompe.

- Potter?

- Preciso de falar contigo – disse ríspido e frio.

- Ok. Fala.

Ele olhou para a Marlene.

- Eu vou para dentro – disse subindo as escadas, e desaparecendo conforme o retrato ia-se fechando.

- Sim, estou à espera. Chamaste-me só para ficares a olhares para a escada?

- O que acabou de acontecer há bocado?

- Eu já pedi desculpas, e sabes muito bem o porquê de ter mudado.

- Não é isso que eu quero saber.

- Então…

- Porquê que tentas fazer tudo sempre sozinha?

- James, desculpa…

- Agora é James. Fazes tudo sem nem me consultares.

- Desculpa, eu não pensei que…

- Que, o quê? Como achas que eu estou? Achas que eu gosto quando tu me excluis?

- Desculpa, eu deveria ter feito as coisas contigo…

- Mas não fizeste! Não quiseste saber a minha opinião!

- Eu não pensei que te importasses.

- Pois, mas importei-me! Achas que fiquei satisfeito em saber que a senha tinha sido mudada, e eu como delegado dos alunos, nem sequer sabia disso.

- Quantas mais vezes vou ter de pedir desculpas. Foi sem querer. E, BOLAS, EU SEI QUE ERREI!

- Mais nenhuma. Desde que não te esqueças que eu sou teu parceiro, e não posso ser excluído.

- Ok. Não vai repetir-se mais. Eu prometo.

- Boa noite – disse James sério, dirigindo-se para a entrada da sala, sem nem sequer olhar para ela.

- _Boa noite, James – _murmurou ela, quando o retrato tinha-se fechado. Cansada entrou também.

A sala comum estava com poucos alunos. Um grupo de alunos do 5º ano nas mesas a fazer os últimos trabalhos, e um com alunos do 6º ano, sentados em frente à lareira. Sem nenhuma vontade de subir, apesar do cansaço, foi até à janela, encostando-se na parede ficou a observar a lua, perdida nos seus pensamentos.

* * *

- Onde estiveste a tarde toda?

- Que susto! O que estás aqui a fazer?

- Não tinha sono e foi dar um giro! O que achas? Estou a fazer a ronda.

- Às vezes esqueço-me que és prefeito. E que tens essas coisas para fazer.

- Pois, eu não consigo esquecer-me – disse sentando-se ao lado dela. – Mas a menina está fora da sala comum, e são onze horas. Eu deveria dar-te uma detenção!

- Deverias Scott, mas eu sei que não vais dar.

- Oh, Merlin! Como eu consigo resistir a esta brasa?

- Deixa de ser parvo Scott – disse ela, começando a rir.

- AH! Haseena?

- O que foi?

- Não respondes-te à minha pergunta. Onde estiveste?

- Não posso esconder, né?

- Claro que não! Se não levas detenção.

- Não tenho medo disso – disse rindo. – Se o Filch nos apanha.

- Não desconverses, onde estiveste?

- Ok, eu conto logo. Tive com o Steve.

- Steve? O Stone dos Gryffindor? O chaser?

- Sim ele, porquê? Qual o mal?

- Tu sabes que ele é totalmente apanhado pela Evans.

- Sim eu sei, não te preocupes. Foi só uma curte. Uma vez, acabou.

- Ainda bem – ela olha para ele com um ar inquisidor.

- Ainda bem?

- Sim, eu não acho que ele seja o homem certo para ti.

- Sabes também concordo – ele sorriu, e ela também.

- Aí é! E quem achas que é homem para ti?

- A pessoa por quem eu estou apaixonada!

- Estás apaixonada? – Ele sorria cada vez mais.

- Sim, acho que sim – disse ela com um ar de boba apaixonada.

- Quem seria ele?

- Não querias mais nada.

- Então, só uma pista?

- Ok, acho que mereces uma pista – disse aproximando-se dele, e encostando a boca na orelha dele. – É loiro… – sussurrou, e ele abriu mais o sorriso, fechando os olhos. – E Gryffindor - disse levantando-se, o sorriso dele murchou na hora e abriu logo os olhos para encara-la, mas ela estava de costas a observar a lua.

- Gryffindor? – A voz quase que lhe falhava. Ela só sorriu e acenou positivamente.

- Vamos, já está tarde, e tu estás cheio de sonho, além disso fica mal o prefeito dos Ravenclaw andar pelos corredores, a estas horas da noite, ainda por cima acompanhado por uma brasa destas! O que é que vão pensar! Vamos! – disse empurrando Scott, e lá foram os dois para a torre dos Ravenclaw.

* * *

Numa sala de aula, dois Ravenclaw…

- Tens a certeza? – perguntou a loira, olhando para ele.

- Claro, eu estou contigo é porque te quero.

- Tom, tu queres mesmo ter-me?

- Se não quisesse ter-te em mim, não estaria namorando contigo.

- Ok! Estou pronta, já está mais que na hora.

- Agora sou eu que te pergunto, queres mesmo?

- Eu Sarah estou completamente apaixonada por ti!

- Isso é um sim?

- Não, isto é um "cala essa bola e beija-me logo"!

- O seu desejo é uma ordem – começou por beijar-lhe na boca, enquanto as mãos dela percorriam as costas dele. Ele começou por abrir os botões da camisa, e conforme ia abrindo beijava-lhe a nova parte desnuda. Percorreu o contorno dos seios dela. Quando acabou de tirar a camisa dela, ela já tinha-se encarregado de lhe tirar a dele. Levou a mão ao fecho do sutiã dela, e com pressa e necessidade abriu e retirou o mesmo dela. Apreciou o peito dela, os mamilos já duros de excitação, e rosados. Uma tentação para ele. Abaixou a boca contra um deles, colocando em seguida beijos neles. Ela apenas acariciava o cabelo dele enquanto isso saltava pequenos gemidos. Ele começou a abrir os botões da calça, começando por retira-las. Ela fez o mesmo, tirando a saia, estava pronta para tudo. Ele deitou-se por cima dela, beijando o corpo dela enquanto ela fazia o mesmo. Lentamente baixou a mão até o sexo dela, e acariciou por cima, e esperou a reacção dela, sorrindo logo a seguir. Calmamente ela levou a mão até a sua cueca e começou a baixá-la.

- Estou mais que pronta – disse num sussurro.

- Vou levar-te à loucura – beijo-lhe em seguida.

* * *

- Lily? – a ruiva suspirou, virando-se e dando de caras com Remus.

- Remus! – Foi em direcção ao rapaz, e abraçou-o em seguida.

- Lily, o que foi? Pareces abatida?

- O Potter…

- O que ele fez de errado agora?

- Nada, aí é que está o problema. Ele não fez nada!

- O que querias que ele fizesse?

- Não sei! Mas eu errei, eu disse que errei! – Começou a chorar, e Remus ficou sem saber o que fazer. – Não era suposto eu errar, não diante dele.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

- Eu não contei com ele, eu ignorei-o, não quis saber o que ele é, e errei.

- Lily, o que se passa contigo? – Segurando nos braços ela, afastou-a e olhou para os seus olhos.

- Eu não sei, sinto-me tão confusa.

- Lily podes desabafar comigo.

- Remus, ele está chateado comigo?

- Porquê que perguntas isso?

- Ele estava frio comigo, isso não é normal.

- Lily, eu realmente não sei o que se passa naquela cabecinha. Mas fizeste-lhe alguma coisa?

- Merda – xingou baixinho, começando a chorar novamente.

- Lily, vá anima-te – disse ele, e levantou a cabeça dela, para olhar-lhe nos olhos. - Deixa isso agora, amanhã vai falar com ele, e resolve as coisas, ok?

- Ok, eu vou falar com ele.

- Bom, agora vamos para cima, já é muito tarde e amanhã temos de levantar muito cedo.

- Obrigada Remus!

- Boa noite, Lily!

- Boa noite – disse dando um beijo no rosto dele, e logo a seguir marchou em direcção do dormitório, assim como ele.

* * *

- Lucius, para quieto, aqui não! – exclamou a jovem, tentando sair dos braços do loiro.

- Ah, deixa-te relaxar… E aproveita.

- Não faças isso! – e com um suspiro beijou-o. – Assim não consigo resistir! – concluiu, aproximando-se ainda mais, entrelaçando as suas pernas na cintura dele. Soltou um pequeno suspiro de desejo quando ele deposito as mãos, debaixo da saia, no seu rabo, acariciando-o.

Um barulho ouviu-se, quebrando o silêncio do salão comum de Slytherin.

- Xiu… Lucius, aproxima-se alguém - disse ela aflita.

- Lianne, não te preocupes – sussurrou. – Não importa quem seja.

- Está alguém aí? – perguntou uma jovem loira, descendo as escadas.

- É a Cisa! – exclamou Lianne aflita.

- Atrás do sofá, eu empato-a – sussurrou ele. Lianne correu para trás do sofá verde, tentando fazer o menos barulho possível. Enquanto que Lucius atirou-se para cima do mesmo sofá.

- Ah, és tu Lucius. Estavas a falar com quem?

Ele levantou a cabeça, e levantando-se soltou um sorriso cínico. – Ninguém, deves ter ouvidos vozes – colocou o braço à volta de Narcissa e fazendo ela virar-se, começou a leva-la para cima.

- Se calar, estou um bocado cansada.

- Cansada? Que pena – disse fingindo desapontamento. – Eu tinha uns óptimos planos para esta noite. Mas como estás cansada…

- Quem aqui falou em cansaço? – interrompeu, abrindo em seguida o seu típico sorriso safado.

Lianne levantou-se assim que eles saíram.

- Aquele Lucius não tem jeito – disse rindo em seguida. - 'Desde que não se esqueça de mim mais logo, todo bem.'

* * *

Não muito longe dali…

- Sam? O que fazes em pé?

- Devo perguntar o mesmo, né Kimberly!

Olharam os dois um para o outro, um olhar carinhoso. – Sem sono – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Queres conversar sobre nada? – perguntou ele sentando-se ao lado dela. E encarando o salão vazio da Hufflepuff, esperando a resposta.

- Claro, não tenho sono mesmo!

E ficaram um bom tempo a conversar, mas por mais que as horas apertassem, o sono parecia não vir.

* * *

Mas não eram os únicos. Mais duas pessoas pareciam completamente acordadas, perdidas, ambas nos seus pensamentos. Ele, olhando para o teto do seu dormitório, sem conseguir parar de pensar nela. E no quarto ao lado uma jovem deitada na sua cama, também pensando nele. Ambos sem saber que estavam mais perto do que pensavam.

* * *

**Finalmente eu resolvi actualizar. Eu sei, demorei um bocado, mas aqui está! **

**E lembrem-se, eu avisei que ia ser mais activo! Hehe xD**

**Obrigada às meninas: **Juh MoonyDina Moony Black, Lady Bella-chan **e** zihsendi**, que comentaram no último capítulo. Muito obrigada, adorei todas. **

**E obrigada a quem lê e não diz nada. **

**Próximo capítulo a viagem, assim dita. **

**Até Breve**

_**Laude Evans Potter**_

_**10 de Setembro de 2007**_


End file.
